Madness in Calamity
by KeiraLionel
Summary: A conflict between Hiashi and Hinata ended in an arranged marriage with Neji. Would she bear with it! And Shikamaru's responsible with the baby in Temari's womb! Hmmm... sorry if some character rather OOC... future NejixHina and ShikaxTema
1. One

**_"Protect her... with all my life...?"_**

**-Chapter 1-**

Disclaimer: I will be drawing my next Naruto chapter if I am Kishimoto Masashi. 

A/N: note that all of the char appearing are all three years older from the shippuuden. And Temari is now 21, meanwhile Neji is 19, and so on... and sorry if the char's a little OOC... hiks hiks hiks

It was another meeting of the Hyuuga family. There are a lot of meetings being held nowadays. And the problem they were discussing was pretty much the same thing.

"To maintain the blood's purity, we must keep them together. There's no other way if you want to keep the Hyuugas pure." Exclaimed one of the men in the room.

Hiashi was rigid, ready to protest. "But they're—"

"Yes, I agree with you. We must keep the inheritance pure. We can't just let some common people joins the Hyuuga! This clan is sacred and no common men even good enough to be the Hyuuga except for those who born in this family." Another man cut off Hiashi's word.

"Please, gentlemen, let me speak," a brief silence occurred after Hiashi has spoken, "I agree that no common men could easily entered the clan, and I am mostly agree to maintain the Blood inheritance. But I assure you what you're about to do is logical? To pursue my daughter to marry her own cousin for the sake of the family? They're direct cousin, in case you forgot."

"But sir, Neji is known to be the genius and the one who have the thickest Hyuuga blood flowing on his body. But what a shame he was born in the Branch family, he would be a better leader for our clan!"

"I beg your pardon?" suddenly Hiashi felt his blood temperature has risen up to the highest level, "are you stating that Hinata wouldn't be a better leader than Neji just because she's not too strong physically?"

The man shrugged. He realize what he just said was terribly offended the current leader. "What? Oh, I don't mean it that way—"

"Then what are you trying to say?" Hiashi glared.

Seeing how offended Hiashi is right now, the man shrinked(?) in his position. "Never mind, sir."

Hiashi clinched his eyebrows. "I have more things matter the most than this meeting. By the power I had in my possession, I dismiss this meeting."

There was a loud grumbling, but Hiashi ignored them and walked out trough the door instead. He couldn't get what those people's idea of marrying Hinata and Neji. They're cousins, for God's Sake!

When Hiashi turned in the corner, his first sight fell on his daughter, Hinata—who was kneeling on the ground, apparently doing something in the garden. Hiashi frowned on his daughter's action. What is she doing?

"Hinata, for Heaven's Sake! What are you doing?" Hinata turned to the source of the voice, and found her father. Hinata's face rapidly changed into those who caught stealing or something.

"F-father. I- I was just planting these seeds that Hanabi-chan gave me…" a small smile curved on her face, "Hanabi-chan once told me that this flowers could means 'Happiness for the Whole family'. It'll keep us together and will bring some happiness to the family."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Hinata nodded nerveously. "Y-yes."

"Then," Hiashi put his hands inside his kimono, "if you have time doing such a useless thing, why don't you use your time training instead? You obviously think that you're in a safe place to plant some stupid flowers right now?" Hiashi stared down Hinata menacingly, making the girl's guts shrinked and feels like receiving a slap on the face. Hinata stared at the ground, avoiding Hiashi's mad looks.

"G-gomen, father."

* * *

On another side of the world, it was nightfall and a woman dressed in black-blue attire sat impassively between two other men and another woman. They were at a bar in the Sunagakure, seemingly celebrating for their successful mission at the sand country.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Pour me another drink!!!" shouted Ino at her teammates. She already drunk, you could see, and Shikamaru was less bad than Ino. Meanwhile Chouji—not like his usual self, flirting with some girl. Clearly, Chouji has been drunk as well.

"Ino, yamete! You already drink too much sake! You guys won't be able to get back to the hotel properly!" Temari pulled Ino's glass and put it on the table. Ino looked irritated.

"I could still drink some more!!" Ino shouted. Temari shook her head.

"A no is still a no, Ino! Now let's end this and we'll get you back to your room. Shikamaru, for heaven's sake, stop Chouji!" Shikamaru turned his half-drunken head to Chouji, and he frowned at him.

"Ugh. Do I have to carry him all the way to the hotel? How troublesome."

But Shikamaru off his ass anyway and carry a drunken Chouji and Ino—with Temari's help, of course, otherwise Shikamaru will be perished by now.

After escorting Ino into her own room, Temari helped Shikamaru with Chouji—which cost a HELL OUT OF CRAP! He's so darn heavy! Temari's fingers were twitched because of Chouji, and now she's thirsty.

"God… Chouji, you'vo got to stop eating or else I'll cut you off and fed your flesh to my Deer pets!!" Shikamaru cursed while resting himself on a couch outside Chouji's bed (for the boys, it's a deluxe sweet room since they have to share a room ).

"Oi, Shikamaru, mind if I take some water? And I guess you will need it, too." Asked Temari. Shikamaru just gave her a waving hand so Temari go ahead to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Temari picked up a bottle of mineral water and took a drink. She took out another bottle and closed the door.

"Hmm… what time is it now?" Temari looked around the kitchen and found a clock. Temari's eyes widened as she realize how late she has been. "Huh??? It's almost 2 o'clock in the morning??? Shit! I forgot I have to accompany Gaara with his visit to the Iwagakure early in the morning!!! I better off now…" Temari walked back to Chouji's room but found Shikamaru gone. She searched the living room and he wasn't there also, so she checked to another room—which is his room. Temari doesn't even bother to knock and barged into the room.

"Shikamaru—" Temari regret it. She should have knocked first. Now she's trapped in an embarrassing situation where Shikamaru almost take all of his clothes off, except for his boxer. Temari squealed and quickly covers her eyes. "Gyaaaaaaa!!!!! My virgin eyes!!!!!!" she screamed. Shikamaru, shocked, but present enough to frowned.

"Your virgin eyes? What's that supposed to mean? Temari, I assume you have siblings? And did I mention brother? So why are you so freaked out? It's not like I'm bare-naked or somethin."

"But it's different seeing some guy other than my siblings in their short like that!!!" she screamed again. Shikamaru quickly put on his sleeping pants (;).

"It's alright now." Shikamaru explained. "By the way, aren't you turning twenty-one? Why are you so freak out to see a half-naked man? I thought you were older than me…"

Temari blushed and he turned eagerly to Shikamaru. "And because I'm older than you, you shouldn't talk like that to me!! Have some respect!"

Shikamaru let out a small chuckle. "So you still a virgin?" Temari showed a disgusted look on her face.

"Pardon me, but it's none of your business, boy." Temari handed him the mineral water and was ready to leave, but Shikamaru held her hand. Temari glanced through her shoulder. Shikamaru was never looked so serious like he is now. He's staring deeply into Temari's eyes.

"Temari…" Shikamaru moved closer to Temari, who is now backing away slowly, but found it unable to do since Shikamaru still grasped her hand very tightly.

"W-what are you doing?" Temari asked nerveously.

"Temari… there's something I've been wanting to tell you all of this time…" Shikamaru's face's softened. "Temari, I…"

Temari slapped Shikamaru's hand and quickly went away from his room.

* * *

Neji was about to having his usual training with Lee and Tenten when a man stopped him and told him to visit the meeting room instead. It was a weird thing since nobody informed him that there's going to be held a meeting, so he'll have to skip his training. Neji was pretty shocked when he found only Hiashi waiting for him inside the room, seemingly sipping his tea. Hiashi put down his cup when Neji arrives.

"Good day, Neji," Hiashi greeted. Neji bowed and greeted back.

"Good day to you, Hiashi-sama." Hiashi told Neji to sit down.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're having this 'private' meeting now, Neji. I know today is your practice with your teammates, and I'm sorry to interrupts." Hiashi said. Neji shook his head.

"Ah, not at all, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi offered Neji some tea which he accepts willingly. And while Hiashi poured Neji's tea, he continued their talk.

"Neji, until now I would like to thank you for your work of protecting my daughter, Hinata." Neji could only smile in flatter, and his cheeks are turned into faded red. He scratched his own hair.

"No, it's nothing really…"

Hiashi offered Neji his teacup. "And—this probably sound selfish of me, but—I have another demand I would like to ask you…" Hiashi sighed and looked Neji into his eyes. **"Could you protect Hinata for your whole life?"**

**

* * *

**

Character in order of appearance: Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Neji Hyuuga.

I want to write GaaSaku too!!!!!!!!!! I hope I could add them inside this fic!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Two

**_"Temari?! You're crying?! What's wrong??"_**

Temari opened her door. She walked aimlessly to her bed while holding her right hand and with some bruises on her face. She groaned when she kneeled down beside her bed. She tried her best not to recall those events just happened between herself and Shikamaru. How she deeply wounded and how he had treated her.

"Why…?" a single tears flew down from Temari's cheek, "I.. Shikamaru, why…?" Temari couldn't handle her sorrow anymore, so she let herself cried for as long as she wants.

* * *

The night has fell and the Hyuugas were now having their dinner, cooked by Hinata. Hanabi was having her 3rd bowl of rice, Neji couildn't concentrate on his dinner when Hinata's around him, Hiashi was enjoying (or he was trying to enjoy) his dinner on his own way, meanwhile Hinata couldn't stop smiling since dinner starts. Hanabi realized her sister's demeanor.

"Neechan, what are you so happy about?" this topic brought Hiashi and Neji's attention. Hinata shook her head.

"Nothing in particular…" and Hinata continues her dinner. But Hanabi seems can't accept Hinata's reason, so she kept asking her.

"It can't be! Something must've happened, or else you wouldn't keep smiling all day. What is it, neechan? Spill it!" even though Hanabi keep bragging Hinata to tell her the truth, Hinata still won't reveal her true reason, much to Hanabi's disappointment. So Hanabi stopped forcefully and asked Hinata for another bowl.

_Cling._

Hiashi blinked his eyes. Just for a moment earlier, he thought he just saw a blink of light coming from between Hinata's ear. Hiashi took a closer look and gasped, shocked on what his daughter had done to her ear.

"Hinata! What is that on your ear?!" Hiashi shouted while pointing at Hinata's ear. Hinata quickly covers her ear and shook her head.

"It's nothing particular, really." She mumbles in a trembling voice. Hiashi thundered.

"Remove your hand, daughter." Hiashi commands. But Hinata feared to remover her hand at this time. If she did, she will be punished for sure. "Remove your hand, Hinata!" Hiashi once again commands her with a louder voice. Hinata was frightened enough to remove her hand from her ear forcefully. She closed her eyes, Hanabi cheered happily when she saw two earings at Hinata's right ear. Two earings on one ear. Neji frowned.

"Father, please don't be mad! It was my own idea to do this!" cried Hinata.

"A fine lady wouldn't do such a thing, Hinata. And I know you're not the person who could do such a wild thing on your own, there's got to be someone who pursue you to do this. Who is it?" Hiashi glared at Hinata who shivers like a little cat. Hinata quickly shook her head several times.

"N-no one, father!"

Hanabi watches Hinata and Hiashi's argument with a frown on her face. "Father, I reckon lately your temperament has risen more than usual? I mean, you've been frowning and shouting a lot lately. And not that I often see you smiling, but I can't see a trace of a single smile on you at all! Anything you had been hiding for yourself, father?" Hiashi made an offended look on his face. Is what Hanabi said was true? That he had been frowning and shouting a lot lately?

"Hanabi, I—"

Neji who had stayed silence from the beginning of the dinner finally spoke a few words. "Hanabi-sama, I'm sure Hiashi-sama will protect his family even if it means to sacrifice his own life. And it goes the same way to this matter," Neji placed his chopsticks on top of the bowl. Hanabi waved her chopsticks and smirked.

"Ah! Neji-niichan must've known something, then!"

Neji shook his head nerveously. "Hmm? What are you talking about?"

Hiashi cleared his throat and everyone was silent. He crossed his arms, still looking angry. "In addition, Hinata, I don't want to see my daughter turning into a thug. You must not wear that earing again. What will people say if the Hyuuga heiress wears such a jewerly?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. She stared at her father like he just said something unbelievably rude to her. "A what, father? A thug? Just because I pierced my ear, then I will become a thug?" apparently, Hinata's tone has bothered Hiashi. Hiashi stared down his daughter with an icy looks, but this time, Hinata didn't dodge it. "If you think I would become one, then you clearly have no faith in me." Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji glanced towards Hinata in unison. They all realized how this argument had evolved heater and heater as their words began to flew (:p). But Hiashi insisted to fight back.

"I would not like to see you wearing that earing. Take it off,"

"What if I won't?" Hinata glared at her father who was ready to explode at any time. Hanabi and Neji exchanged a worried glance.

"What did I just heard, now?" Hiashi stared back at Hinata. "Since when did you have this kind of attitude, Hinata? You're not gonna obey your father's words anymore, then?" this time, Hiashi stared her with a bitter look. Hinata realized at that moment that she had been acting weird towards her father, and she quickly bent her head down.

"I d-don't mean it that way.. s-sorry, f-father… I-I wouldn't wear it again…"

Neji gave Hinata a sympathethic look before turning away to Hiashi. Neji found himself confused at the situation.

* * *

Gaara tried to find a relaxing position for him to sit, and he had been changing it for several times. He had been stucked with papers eversince this morning, and he couldn't found a reasonable excuse to escape from it. Even though his hands are busy signing and removing papers from his desk, but his mind is now wondering back to his house. Somehow lately, he had been longing for a day at home, just relaxing the silence in his home sweet home, and probably having a light conversation with Kankurou or Temari.

Now that you mentioned Temari, Gaara realized there's something wrong with her this morning. Usually in the morning, Temari's the one who woke up first and she would prepare breakfast afterwards. But this morning when Gaara wakes up, Temari—not as usual—didn't prepare breakfast. After Gaara and Kankurou checked it, they found Temari in the bathroom, her face was pale and she vomited right away when she saw Gaara and Kankurou.

"_Ugh… sorry I didn't prepare breakfast… I—"_ and again, she vomited.

_Knock knock knock_

Gaara exhaled and put his pen down. "Kazekage-sama, the team assigned from Konoha has come," after hearing the message, Gaara straighten his position.

"Tell them to come in, then," Gaara rolled his eyes. The door was opened, and Shino, Kiba, and Hinata emerge. Shino with his sealed attire come forward, followed by Kiba and Hinata.

"Good day, Kazekage-sama. We're here by Hokage's mission." Shino speaks up. Kiba raised his arm and greeted Gaara with a 'V' with his fingers.

"Long time no see, Ga—I mean, Kazekage-sama." Kiba corrected himself and threw a smug to him. Hinata just smiled shyly.

"It's true that I called you guys here for a mission, and although it is not a really difficult one, I hope you guys can cooperate and do your best," Said Gaara.

* * *

"Oh, no…" Temari gasped ad covered her mouth. Her eyes glimmering wide, stared down at the device on her hands. After seeing how it goes, Temari couldn't figure how to react. Whether she should be happy or sad or disappointed? She'd never expect this to happen. She dropped her test pack and started to sob. A glimpse of Shikamaru's face appeared on her mind, and she continue to sob even more. "..no… I.. I…" she didn't know what to say and continue sobbing. She hugged herself, hoping that she would find comfort.

"Temari, where are you? Temari, are you there?" Kankurou's voice called out for her, and footsteps could be heard from outside the bathroom. But still, Temari made no attempt to stop her sobbing. Kankurou who heard some noises from the bathroom starts to wonder. "Temari? Are you inside? Is everything okay?"

Somehow, Temari felt she needs someone whom she could talk to right now, so she slammed the door open. Kankurou took a few steps backwards.

**"Temari?! You're crying?! What's wrong??"** but Temari didn't answer him, she slide down instead. Kankurou kneeled down, grasping Temari's shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong? Why—" Kankurou paused when he saw something on Temari's hand. His eyes narrowed and she turned back at Temari.

"K-kankurou… what am I supposed to do now…?"

"T-temari.. is that what I think it is…?" Kankurou picked up the testpack from Temari's hand and gasped. "…oh my…" and without waiting or asking, Kankurou pulled Temari closer to him, giving her an embrace. Temari rest her head on Kankurou's chest while crying at the fate which came down to her. Kankurou pat Temari's head. He pushed Temari away gently.

"Temari, who's the father?"

Temari gulped and answered without looking to Kankurou's face. "It's… Shi-shikamaru Nara…" and she quickly covered her face with her hands.

* * *

Keira: hmm… the point is not clear yet…

Kiba: I ONLY SPOKE A LINE???

Keira: got a problem with that?

Shino: I only spoke a line and I didn't complain like you, Kiba.

Kiba: well, I'm not a bug-eater like you, Shino.

Shino: I didn't eat bugs. -glares- want some?

Kiba: egh! Bugs! Aaaaaaaargh!!!

Akamaru: arf! Arf!

Naruto: I'm supposed to be the main character!!! -cries-

Keira: gyahahaha. Anyway, please review!


	3. Three

**_"..thank you... little brother."_**

**-Chapter 3-**

Disclaimer: Seriously, how many time I have to assure you that I am not Masashi Kishimoto??? Geezzzz XDD

face deeper between her palms and nodded aimlessly. Kanku"WHAT DID YOU SAY?????" Kankurou exclaimed in disbelief and in confusion. Temari sank her face deeper between her palms and nodded aimlessly. Kankurou stared at Temari widely and shook his head couple of time. "Tem, are—are you sure about that???" he narrowed his eyes. Temari slowly removed her hands away and stared back at Kankurou with a helpless stare.

"The last night he's on Suna… that's when it all happends…" she explained "he's drinking too much back then… I helped him carries his teammates to their own room, but when we're alone…" she didn't found the courage to continue her explaination, but Kankurou understands. He took Temari's hand and caresses her shoulder. "I tried to fight back, but that asshole was too strong when he's drunk! And when I got no power left, he… he…" those tears flown again, fell through Temari's eyes. Kankurou made a sympathetic look and wipe her tears away.

Kankurou asked Temari if she would like a glass of hot chocolate and chocolate chips, she agreed. He escort her to the living room and supplied her with Gaara's teddy bear(:D). And when Kankurou was in the kitchen, somebody stepped into the living room and it turns out it was Gaara! He raised his eyebrows(dunno if he have one --;) when he sees Temari with red eyes.

"Temari? Something happened?" Gaara's eyes rapidly moved from her to his teddy bear. His eyes widened and he pointed his shaking finger at it. "I- is that my—teddy bear…?"

Temari stared confusingly at Gaara and then at the teddy bear in her hand. "Mm, maybe. Kankurou gave it to me." She said lightly.

Gaara was frozen in a shock and he barely moved. Temari frowned. "Ga—Gaara?"

Suddenly, Kankurou showed up holding a silver tray on his hands. "Hot chocolate and chocolate chips on the way to my beloved sister!!! _Are?_ Gaara, you home already?"

"Did you swoop into my private stuff, Kankurou…?" Gaara asked with a deadly glare. Kankurou smiled nervously to Gaara.

"Errrr, right." Kankurou smiled bitterly and put down the tray. He picked the cup and give it to Temari. Gaara frowned and realize that something is wrong.

"Temari? Are you okay?" asked Gaara. Temari paused and turned at Gaara.

"Sit down, I will tell you everything, Gaara," and she sipped her hot chocolate. Gaara followed Temari's order and sit obediently with his hands crossed in front of his chest. His piercing glare examined Temari carefully. He knew something must've been wrong since the Temari he knew never—or rarely cries. But her eyes were all red and watery. It must be something important… and Kankurou even makes her a hot chocolate with chocolate chips. And even HIS teddy bear.

"…" Gaara waited for the last 3 minutes, yet no words ever come out from Temari's mouth.

"Are you sure you want to talk now? I can wait until you get better—"

"N-no! I—I will tell you now… I don't want to say this again tomorrow…" she said, and sighed. She took a deep breath and once again, open her mouth to explain. She explain everything to Gaara just like she explains it to Kankurou, and while Temari was talking, Gaara never once interrupt her and maintain eye contact with her. Although, it's hard to tell his reaction based on his expression, because he remained silent and blank, just like he always be.

And when his sister finally reach the final of her explanation, Gaara merely sighed and closed his eyes.

"So he unconciously molest you and knocked you up?" he said.

Kankurou seemed rather irritated for a moment by what Gaara just said. Either it's the languange he used or that expressionless face he put while saying it.

"Gaara, when you said it like that, it somehow… sounded worser than it already is." But Gaara showed no interest in replying this statement.

"So what are you gonna do now?" he opened his eyes and fixed his eyes on Temari who was looking down on the table infront of her.

She raised her head, looking uncertain and rather watery. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. She really in a depressed and frustated condition right now, full of uncertainty, sad, and nevertheless, fear of this situation. She fears herself trapped in a shameless and misery life having this baby, but she feels the guilt if she's going to abandon her unborn child. But if she decided to raise the baby alone, she fears the villagers will look down upon her and her child because she's positive Shikamaru will not be happy about this news.

And what will she say when the child asked her about the father?

Without realizing it, tears falling down from her eyes again. She shook her head several times, and tried to wipe away her tears. Kankurou pat her shoulder with a concerned look. He and Gaara exchanged a glance, not sure what to do or say next.

"I—honestly h-have no i-dea… I-I don't know anymore…"

"Don't be such a crybaby." Gaara said coldly. Kankurou's eyes widened at his word.

"Gaara!"

But he ignores him. "You're a grown up, Temari and therefore, don't cry. Have you forgotten yourself? Temari I know won't cry so easily and lost herself. So now, think cold-headedly and find the best answer to your own problem, because only you can help yourself."

Even though at a different situation Kankurou would've agreed with Gaara, but now he doesn't look like he is. He glared at him like he's lower than even a cockroach.

"Don't you start on her! This is not an ordinary situation, Gaara! How could you be so cold-hearted?! She's in a situation where not even your status as a Kazekage could figure out! There's another living thing growing inside of her, can't you show some affection??!!" now Kankurou is embracing her, trying to comfort her and stop her from crying.

"..Kankurou… Gaara is right…" Temari stopped from sobbing now. She let go of Kankurou's hand gently and wipe her tears away. "I.. should solve this myself… I should find the answer myself… I.. am a grown up, and crying is not best suited for me…"

Temari raised her head to see Gaara with his usual expression. She smiled at him and then at Kankurou.

"T-thank you… little brother…" she closed her eyes. "first, I will tell him myself… and whatever he said, I will accept it."

Gaara gave an approving nod and throw a small smile to her.

* * *

The mission assigned to Kiba, Shino, and Hinata is to catch a brute name Burglar Crook—dead or alive, but prefer alive if possible—for robbing, stealing, and killing on the area of Konoha and Suna. Both villages sent out their team to catch him together, because each had tried to catch him themself, and it was no use. So the Kazekage and Hokage decided to work together in order to attain the best result of this mission.

The reason for picking Team 8 is because they're the best on searching for several objects or enemies. Hinata with her Byakugan eyes, Kiba and Akamaru with their supersensory nose, and Shino with his abilities to manipulate and communicate with bugs.

So they are all set to find this Halfling man, to the area he supposed to be located right now. After all trouble, both Suna and Konoha teams finally found him, and tried to catch him. But even though Burglar is not a shinobi, he has this natural talent as one, and easily dodges every attack they emitted to him with less harm than it should.

"He's hiding inside the cave!" Hinata shouted, telling what she sees with her Byakugan eyes.

"Then hurry—no! He sealed the entrance with the explosion!" one of the guys from Suna team cries out.

Kiba then crashed it with his jutsu along with Akamaru and they all managed to get inside in no time.

Burglar was intended to blow himself and the rest of the people inside the cave together, but Hinata protects them with her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms jutsu and Burglar attempts ended in vain, killing only himself.

So the mission is a success after all, but with a few people got hurt in the process, including Shino and Kiba. And so, they carried Burglar Crook's body as evidence and bring him back to Suna. And Hinata have no problems at all, carrying two wounded men on her shoulder.

* * *

"Oiii Hinata, feed me those apples please" Kiba roared teasingly at Hinata who was talking to Shino about his injuries.

"Ah, yes, right away…" Hinata replied, picking an apple from a basket of fruit Gaara sent them, and peel the apple.

They have been treated at Sunagakure's hospital, and the doctor told them nothing serious on their wounds, and they will able to leave the day after tomorrow if they want. But in the meantime, both of them are expected to stay on the hospital for a total recovery. Akamaru is not happy about this because Kiba will not be able to walk properly and accompany him for a walk. This means a total boredom for Akamaru… especially with nothing to do.

Shino stared at Kiba who somehow expressed he want to be spoiled with Hinata right after she shows up on their room.

After he finished eating his apples, Kiba demanded for a massage on the shoulder claiming that he's a patient and as team mates, Hinata should show more care to them(him). She tossed a worried glance at Shino, who might thinking the same way and she felt guilty to treat only Kiba.

"Don't worry," said Shino as if he understand Hinata's glance, "I'm not a spoiled brat who demand such ridiculous treat from a partner. Just by showing up here I can tell you care about us and that's enough for me."

Kiba shows a grimace.

"Hey," suddenly, Kiba realized something's missing when he looked back to Hinata, "where's your earrings?"

Hinata smiled weakly. "Father hates them. I won't wear it again."

"What?? Why?! It looks good on you!"

"But father doesn't think so."

"Why that scumback old man—"

"Kiba." Shino interrupted, alerting Kiba to stay on the line.

"Sorry, Hinata."

_Knock knock knock_

A sudden knock on the door makes the three of them turned their head on the door, wondering who else might come to visit. Hinata released her grip from Kiba's shoulder and opened the door, with the Kazekage infront of her.

"Kazekage-sama!" Hinata exclaimed.

"How's your wound?" asked Gaara while stepping in as Hinata cleared his way and closed the door.

* * *

Ha! To be continued!!!!

Well, I'm sorry for the loooooooong hiatus on this story!!!! Yesterday after I outlined the fourth part, I remember I still haven't finished the third part yet!!! Aaaaaaaa…

And after some consideration (aka have no idea what to put next) I decided… to change some of the part I meant for this chappie… I changed my mind about Hinata cs mission and deicide to put it in here instead… :p

Anyway, many thank you for the reviwers, and sorry for the long update. I also wanna thank Hikichan for giving me inspiration and courage. Arigatoooo… you're the best!!!!!!!

And thank you for you, if you (keep) reading this story. It means so much to me!!!! And mean much much more to me if you reviewed this XDDDD

_Adios!!!!!!_

Character in order of appearances: Kankurou, Temari, Gaara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Burglar Crook (what a weird name XDD), Suna no Shinobi team.


End file.
